Magical Happenings
by carebear4ever
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione didn't know each other from school 4 years after school, meet up at a party of Rons? Okay, the summary and first chapter suck, but it will be good. So please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…………

Summary: What if Harry and Hermione didn't know each other from school but as adults meet at a party.

Once Upon a Time

It was 7:00a.m. when Hermione walked out of her house to go to work as she did every morning. Later, a tiered Hermione returned from work for being in the ministry took a lot out of you. She got home and checked her mail…..all the usual….magazines, checks, and other junk. As she walked into her house, something slipped. She looked down and saw an invitation. She opened it and read it to Crookshanks it said:

Your invited!

You have been invited to Mr. Ronald Weasly's 21st birthday party.

It will be held at the Weasly mantion from 6:00p.m.-10:00p.m.

Dress formally and R.S.V.P. to Molly Weasly a.s.a.p.

Thank you!

After some debating she decided to go for her friends sake……….

It was 8:00p.m. when Harry got home from work. He worked as an aroarer (spelling?) at the ministry. As usual he got home, fed Headwig, and opened his mail. When he saw something other than fan/hate mail he decided to open it first. It read…

Your invited!

You have been invited to Mr. Ronald Weasly's 21st birthday party.

It will be held at the Weasly mantion from 6:00p.m.-10:00p.m.

Dress formally and R.S.V.P. to Molly Weasly a.s.a.p.

Thank you!

Since Ron was his best friend, he couldn't say no and R.S.V.P.ed immediately.

Harry and Hermione both thought they were just going to their friends party, little did they know that it would turn out to be much more…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: What if Harry and Hermione didn't know each other from school and after school, met up at Ron's party.

**Party Time**

It was the day of the party and Hermione had just finished getting ready. She was wearing a one strap silver sparkling dress with silver-blue eye-shadow and light pink lipstick and silver strappy heals with her hair up in a bun much like the way it was at the yule ball. All words put together she looked fabulous.

She apparated to the Ron's cruise ship for the party and said hi to all of her friends. She wasn't much of a dancer so she stood on the side and watched people.

Harry had just apparated to the party he was wearing a black tux with a light blue tie and his hair was just as messy as ever. He set out to find his friend Ron but with the millions of people there, he eventually gave up.

You see, a while ago Ron became a famous quiditch player and his father, the minister of magic so he had a lot of friends and money.

All the sudden Hermione felt someone tap her and ask if she was Lavender. "No, sorry." She replied. "My name is Hermione Granger," "Hi, I'm Harry Potter" he replied. Soon later, they were dancing and laughing like they had known each other their whole lives. Harry had always thought of Hermione as some stuck up person since she had created a new charm and was the #1 healer in Brittin, but now he thought she was one of the most charming people ever. Little did he know Hermione had been thinking the same thing about him.

Then, after the party, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy (Ron and him are now friends) and Ron stayed to help clean-up. Then, all of the sudden, the lights went out and there was a loud crack. Hermione was now clutching Harry in fear and the next thing they heard was "So we meet again Potter"

Thank you, I hope you liked the chapter. I promise more soon. Love you all. Oh, and please review. Also, since I am new someone tell me how to review other people. Thax.

xoxo.


	3. Where it all Began

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: What if Harry and Hermione didn't know each other from school but one year met up at a party of Ron's? HHr

Where it all Began

Hermione's pov: A deathly scream echoed through the room and all of the sudden everything went black. I woke up and Harry was carrying me out of the house and to his car. We would have apparated, but there was an antiapparation ward on the grounds of the house. I felt safe as I clung to Harry. I was just about to thank him when all of the sudden my world was black again.

I awoke to the sound of worried whispers above me. When I looked up I saw Ginny right above me with Harry to the right. We were on some kind of boat which Harry explained was Ron's idea. "Voldemort would never think to look for us here," was his thought. We all pretty much agreed with him so here we were, sitting on a boat in the middle of no where.

Days went by and we got owls warning us not to leave for Voldemort was searching all of Britain looking for Harry, and, of course, there was no way that we were going to leave him.

Most of the time we talked or shared stories until one day we all got really bored and no one could think of anything to do. After about 2 hours of doing nothing, Ginny stood up and yelled, "I got it!" Everyone jumped at the surprise of her yell and I almost fell out of the boat, but Harry caught me. Her brilliant idea was to play truth-or-dare and after some nagging and pleading, everyone agreed.

The game started with Ginny asking Harry truth or dare. I had transfigured some virtasium so that no one would lie. Trying to sound brave, he chose dare. After a couple minutes of thought, she dared Harry to jump into the freezing lake, roll around in the chicken feathers she had transfigured, do the chicken dance, and then jump back into the lake. In the middle, when he was doing the chicken dance, I burst out laughing! When he finished, blushing uncontrollably, he heard me still snickering and asked me truth or dare. Not wanting to sound like a chicken, I chose dare. "Fine" Harry declared and then dared me to send a letter to Snape saying that he was my one and only homeboy. After the laughter died down. I sent the letter and then we waited about ten minutes for a reply. He wrote back that he was seeing someone which made us laugh even harder. The game went on for quite a while until we all fell asleep under the stars.

Please review! I love you all and hope you loved the chapter. Since I am only 13 and this is my first fanfic constructive criticism will be embraced along with compliments. Thanks. xoxo


	4. strangeness and idiots

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

New thing: there will now be a bit of humor in this story, so enjoy.

Oh, btw, the new Harry Potter movie is gr8, so go see it!

Strangeness Again

Harry and Hermione awoke in a sort of strange position with Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm around her waist with everyone hovering over them. They woke up because of a flash of light and saw Draco holding a camera. They screamed and jumped with a start and blushed feverishly while everyone else laughed themselves nearly to death. After everyone got over their laughter the day went on as usual until lunchtime when all the lights on the boat went out and again, they heard the laughter of what could only be Voldemort. "I guess you know why I'm here," said Voldemort. "Yeah, you owe me 10gallons," Harry replied sarcastically. "Oh, do I?" replied Voldemort, "here." "Dude, sarcasm," choked out Ron through is laughter.

"No one makes a fool of Lord Voldemort," screamed Voldemort and some how transported them to the middle of the ocean with only a small bubble of air for them which was getting increasingly smaller. Hermione and Harry were the only ones who knew the water transporting charm so slowly they returned everyone to the land. Hermione thought Ginny was still down there so went back down not knowing that Harry had gotten her. After about 2 minutes, Hermione passed out and thought she was as good as dead.

She awoke in about an hour and got up only to find Harry in the bed next to her, unconscious. She was really concerned and stayed by his side day and night for 5 days until he awoke and then got everyone so that they could know that he was okay.

Ginny thought his saving her was because he loved her so when he awoke she asked him when he was going to propose. Little did she know that 3 people were heart-broken when she said that. Harry, Hermione. And Malfoy?

That's it peoples. I hope you liked it and promise to update soon. Please, please, please review. I am looking for a total of 5 reviews!

Thanks, love u all!

xoxoxo


	5. figuring it all out

Disclaime: I don't own anything.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me. Love you!

"So when are you going to ask me to marry you?" Ginny asked. "Ex….Ex…Excuse me?" Harry stuttered. "When are you going to ask me to marry you?" Ginny repeated. At those words, Harry could practically feel his heart in his throat. He had no idea what he was talking about. He tried to reason with Ginny that they weren't even dating but she kept on hard. Harry was having a tough time with this alone, Lavender was amazed, and Ron and Malfoy were in their own thoughts so none of them noticed the look on her face as her heart shattered.

After regaining his composure, Ron was furious. He thought Harry was with his sister and could not believe it. After Ron calmed down (Malfoy had to hold him down for a while) him and Harry had a talk and Ron finely accepted that Ginny was just out of her mind. Everyone that Ron had been furious, but no everyone knew that Malfoy and Hermione were heartbroken.

Everyone was feeling acquard until Malfoy found and removed a curse on Ginny. When she was back to normal and realized everyone was staring at her, she was supprised. "What, she said," Ron practically yelled at her reminding her that she asked Harry to marry her. After a some-what heated discussion, they figured out that Ginny did not like Harry and slowly, Hermione's and Malfoy's hearts began to sew themselves back together.

Hope you liked it. I would make it longer, but I can't do the whole story. Sorry again that its been so long. Thank you for staying loyal. Please, please, please, review. I would love it. Hate it, like it, love it, let me know.

Xoxo,

Carebear4ever


End file.
